Happy Holiday! New Year
by CaptainofYesterday
Summary: 2/4 one-shots... "Would you want to be alone on New Years eve? Nah, Neither would I... That is why we have friends" OCness is awesomeness


**AN: Alright guys!! This is the 2nd part in my Happy Holidays! seria... (Or first half of 2nd part ._.) I decided to devide it into two pieces â.a Just because I am Blackie...**

**Disclamier: I do not own anything... Well maybe my plotline, Yuuki Kuro and Maki... Yup... **

**_Reality… or not? That is our question_**

_New Year one shot_

_**By:** Blackie Nielsen_

_She sits all alone in her room, no trace of neither friends nor family. All alone she sits, hugging her legs that she has pulled up to her. She looks out in the blank air singing lightly __"There's something sweet and almost kind but he was mean and he was coerced and unrefined, but now he's dear and so unsure I wonder why I didn't see it there before…" She had then buries her face in her arms crying aging, but who could blame her_,_ she has nobody, nobody to talk to, nobody to hug her when she cries… _

_This little 6-year-old girl sits in a sweet little pink dress that is stained with the tears she has cried; she just wants her Mommy and Daddy. They said that they would have been early home today, but it is almost 10pm…_

Kuro woke up from her sleep all covered in sweat, she had just had the Nightmare, that she had been having lately, and just not any bad dream, no it was the one memory that she wanted to forget, the memory of her sitting in a room all alone crying, because of a broken promise.

Kuro got out of bed and slowly made her way out to the bathroom; she ran a hand through her short pink hair as she looked at the mirror and stared into the amber eyes, which stared back at her.

"Get over it Kuro" She sighed, she went over and tuned on the shower, and took her clothing off and took a short refreshing bath. She finished her shower and took her towel and dried herself off, she wrapped her body in the towel and went into her room to get some clothing. She opened the cabin and looked into it, she found her normal pink top, favorite brown baggy pants that went to the knees, she clipped her suspenders on and left them hanging down. She took her favorite black 'n' pink skater shoes, she went over and quickly ran a brush through her hair and she took a elastic and made a middle high pony tail, but left her bangs out of it, afterwards she ran out in her little kitchen to quickly get some breakfast. She finished up her food and grabbed her jacket, the green Deimon school uniform jacket she also took her school bag. She took her skateboard, she had always loved that board, she had a few boards but that one was dear to her, it was black with a pink rose, white wings behind the rose. The wheels were dark pink so everything matched. She let go of the board and she jumped on it and drove to school. She loved the wind in her hair when she skated in between the people on the sidewalks; she loved the feeling when she jumped on the railings when she was going down stairs; she just simply loved how free she was feeling when she was racing through the streets. She made it to school and she looked at the clock, there was still a good 20 minutes till school started, she jumped on her board aging and slowly rolled over to her favorite coffee shop.

"Good morning Mr. Hotaru!" Kuro had picked her board up and opened the door to the shop

"Oh good morning Kuro, it has been a while since you have been here" Mr. Hotaru smiled at Kuro

"Sure has, and to tell the truth I have missed it" Kuro smiled back and walked over to the counter "Anyway could I get…" She looked at the menu "The Latte to go please?"

"It's coming right up!" Mr. Hotaru began making her Latte and in the meanwhile Kuro found the money for the coffee "Here, it's on the house today" He smiled at Kuro aging

"Thanks my friend" She smiled back at him and took her coffee she raised it as a thank you, she walked out again. She hurried to school again.

She made it to her class, and she had 5 minutes left, she walked over to her seat, laying her board next to the table, sat her bag on top of it and sat in her seat with her one foot on the table.

"Good morning Kuro" Kuro didn't bother turning her head to see who it was; she just mumbled a lazy Hello and took a sip of her latte.

"Anything wrong?" Sena said, he sounded worried, but Kuro didn't look at him, she was just staring at the black board.

"It's nothing Sena, don't worry about me, I'll be fine" Kuro took another sip of her still pretty hot coffee

"If you're sure…" He looked at the ground trying to figure out something else to say "Ehm… Ku-" He started, but at the same time the bell rang, and the class started.

When school was over that day Kuro took her board and hurried out and home, but was stopped before she made it off the schools ground.

"Why in such a hurry?" Kurita asked, he sounded concerned, he didn't like when Kuro began acting like she was doing at the time.

"Oh sorry… You want me to stay?" She asked and looked at him

"I mean… You always stay and watch us practice… and today is the last day of school before the New year break, so I just thought that you would come and wish a happy new year or something" He looked at the ground looking as sad as we know he can.

"Oh I'm sorry Kurita, it's just… Oh nothing forget it" She flashed a fake smile at him "I'll love to come and watch aging" She walked over to him and gave him a quick hug. And then she went over to the football field.

"HELLO EVERYBODY!! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!" She jelled when she came over there, she smiled lightly, when she saw everyone stopped whatever they were doing to greet her back, that is, everyone except for Hiruma, he was just sitting on a bench typing away on his laptop once aging. So Kuro walked over to him, tilted the scene forward and closed it, then she bended down she her face was on line with his.

"Happy new year Hiruma" She smiled at him, but he just looked back at her with a really annoyed face

"What are you doing, darn Skater-Girl?" He opened his laptop aging and didn't pay more attention to Kuro. Her smiled faded and she just stood up aging and walked over to the others.

"So how's it going guys?" Kuro asked she looked at them

"Like hell, we can't concentrate today" Jumonji said, and wiped some sweat of his forehead

"LAZY ASSES, IT'S NOT BREAKTIME YET!!" Hiruma shouted, he was annoyed for some reason, Kuro didn't think it was because no one was working.

"Sorry Hiruma, it's my fault… I'll go now so they can start aging, I have something else to do anyway…" Kuro ran over and took her bag that she had left next to the bench Hiruma was sitting on, and then ran off. When she made it outside the school grounds, began her eyes to fill with tears, she was so happy that she had friends and everything, but she remembered that she was going to be all alone through the holiday and that made her sad, although she was used to be alone, she didn't want to be this year, but she didn't want to ask her friends if she could hang with them, it just didn't seem fair, that she was asking more of them.

Kuro made it to her little house, she got to her front door and she fished her keys up from her pocket, she unlocked the front door and she opened it, and calmly walked in, when she was in she dropped her backpack next to the door. She walked over to her couch and threw herself on it. Not long after she fell asleep.

It had become dark outside; she woke up, because of someone who knocked on the door.

"Coming…" She quietly said, she got up and slowly walked over to the door. She opened the door and saw Sena standing outside. "What do you want?" It just came from Kuro

"You forgot this" He gave her, her skateboard

"Thanks… How could I forget it" She smiled at him, and sat the board on its normal spot

"No problem" He smiled back at her "Well, what are you doing this New Year, Kuro-chan?"

"Well, the same as last year…" She said and stepped outside, to look at the stars

"And what did you do last year?"

"The same as the year before last year" Kuro said took a deep breath; she loved the cold air outside at that time of year.

"It sounds like I can't get a real answer" Sena sweet dropped and looked at Kuro, and Kuro just smiled at him.

It had become the 30th of December the day right before New Year's Eve. Kuro woke up around 1 pm or something, not wanting to get out of bed; she turned to her bed table and turned on her radio and lay back on her back.

"_Yeah, and now we have a new year message from another soul" _The man in the radio said _"Chiki-chan! Meet me at the usual place at 2, " _The radio man read up, "_Well, the song that's requested here in this message is 'Snow Scene' By 'An Cafe'" _ //Maki, Maki, Maki…// Kuro thought and got up from bed to get ready while listening to the music

Kuro had gotten a quick shower and was now choosing some clothing… Like always, she was taking her time, she found her black jeans and a white tank top and her white baggy cap, and of course a black bandana, then she ran down stairs she grabbed her all to big black sweat shirt, which she used instead of a jacket after all it was winter, afterwards she grabbed her board and hurried to the coffee shop. She came there and walked inside to see that Maki already was there...

"Oh Kuro, I didn't expect you to be early on it" Maki smiled at Kuro and walked over to her

"Been a while huh?" Kuro hugged her as it was yesterday they last met

"Sure has, old friend" Maki hugged her back then released her. "Well you might be wondering why I summoned you here… Well, I want to go New Year shopping with you! I got a good feeling about next year" So much like Maki, always went right to the point …

"What was Maki thinking?" Kuro said to herself as she was lying on her bed once again, she has just come home from hours of mindless shopping. "Oh well… No matter…" She got out of her bed and made it over to her table she took the box that she had gotten from her old friend earlier that day. It was about a medium sized box, it was white and it had a pink ribbon tied around it, and in the ribbon was a sweet little handmade card on the front was standing "Happy Birthday Kuro-Chan", Kuro looked closer on the card and discovered a short text on the back of the card.

"Hi Kuro-Chan

It has been some time Nee? Anyway, I just wanted to give you this I have a good feeling about this year, I'm sure something good will happen tomorrow, instead of your normal boring New Year… Anyway Happy Birthday ^^…

-Maki"

"Oh yeah it's my Birthday today -_-…" Kuro said to herself after she finished reading, she lay the card on her bed and took the box; she sat a little with it in her lap. She then gently pulled in the one end of the ribbon and it fell off, she took the top of the box off and Kuro saw some fabric it was black. She held it up a beautiful kimono unfolded. At the bottom of the fabric was engraved a silver dragon. The obi, OMG the green color it showed, but how I can describe it the best is telling you about this forest I once saw; The forest emerald green is so many shades that you could not imagine, and the texture, shifting in the wind… Beautiful as nothing else expected. //Maki, Maki, Maki…// Kuro smiled a little.

Kuro had come out of the shop late that night, with a white plastic bag in her hand, when she had placed her board on the ground and stepped at it wither her one foot, she heard people shout at her. She looked over and saw that her friends from the football team were coming over to her.

"What are you doing at this time at night Kuro?" Sena asked

"Just trying to find a guy who wants to get laid…" She shrugged enjoyed the irony, Kuro looked at the group; it was nice to see them. But she really wanted to get home. Mentally she sighed, cursing god into the next century. "But no luck and I really should get going… I seriously can't miss the show about world war 2!" Kuro mildly rolled her eyes, in a more sarcastic manner.

Ahh, New Year's morning, the air filled with joys and hopes for the next year. Kuro sat in her bed staring out in blank air as if it was a predator just waiting to attack the antelope. She was thinking of how much she was looking forward to the next few wonderful days. She pulled up her legs to her chest once again, resting her chin at her knees. Splendid. This was how she was properly going to spend the next hours. Some time went by and she decided to clean up her house, as it was tradition to do. She got up and pulled a spaghetti strapped tank top over her head, and dragged on a pair of shorts. More she didn't bother to do about herself. She marched downstairs, turned on the radio. Hours went by, and she got her house cleaned, but she didn't really have a chance to get it all done, before a knock was heard from the door 'GOD WHY ME!!' She thought as she went over to the door and opened it.

"Yes!" She said in an annoyed voice, she looked at the one who dared to go up to her front door, and then knock on it. If it hadn't been who it was, then Kuro would probably have killed them.

"Ehm… So-sorry Kuro-Chan" Sena said and scratched the back of his head, he knew that he wasn't all that welcome, and that impressed Kuro, that he had manned up to go to her.

"What is it Sena?" She waved him a little backwards, so she could step outside and close her door behind her. But when she stepped out on the front porch in her bare feet, she could feel that it wasn't the smartest choice, but she manned herself up, not wanting to swallow her pride… at least not yet. Not before the sun went down, and the streets empty.

"I just wanted to… Ehm well… We are all meeting at the Deimon hill tonight for the festival… So I was thinking if you wanted to like…" He looked into her eyes

"You want me, the great Yuuki Kuro, to accompany my friends?" She moved from one foot to another, ever so slightly, she didn't want him to notice, but she smirked, she couldn't believe it. She had a chance to not be alone. Inside she was so happy, that it couldn't be expressed through simple words. Yet she was not showing any sign of it. Weakness is your worst enemy.

"That's what I was thinking anyway… But if you don't want to I understand…" He looked down at the ground, she didn't want them to be sad, after all it's New Year! It's a time of party and being with the one's that you keep close.

"There's no way you are leaving Kuro behind in this rotten place tonight, not now, not ever" Kuro pointed at him, she turned around, opened my door, went in and shot it in Senas face. When she was in she jumped around in happiness. Kuro still couldn't believe it.


End file.
